Like We Used To
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: "Maafkan aku soal semalam, Ivan." Ucapmu dengan tetap menatap lurus kearah lautan luas biru tua.  Ivan Braginski, pria yang tak bisa mengelak saat dirinya begitu tergila-gila oleh seorang Natalia Arlovskaya. Mind to RnR? Please join. X


"Nggh….." seberkas cahaya menembus celah-celah kecil dibalik tirai jendela berwarna cream itu. Sosoknya yang tertidur kini mulai menggeliat tak tentu. Bukan karena cahaya yang mengganggu. Tapi….

"Nata…" Hampir semalaman nama itu tak pernah luput ia ucapkan. Mata violetnya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Terlihat sedikit bercak air mulai memenuhi ruang itu.

**A FANFICTION FROM YUKA MOMOYUKI**

Axis Power: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Like We Used To © Yuka Momoyuki (ym)

Warning : Ini FanFict sangat OOC dan merupakan sebuah AU. Fanfict straight kedua. Dan fanfict ini bener2 ga ada hubungannya sama alur cerita APH-yaiyalah AU-. Yang rela baca kegajeannya silahkan masuk yang ga rela juga masuk aja. #plak

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**Ivan POV**

Natalia….. entah mengapa aku merindukannmu. Aku bisa merasakanmu. Kau dengan sejuta pesonamu. Kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta juga membuatku lupa siapa aku. Kenapa pria itu yang harus kau pilih?

Kau tahu….. Semalam adalah saat yang sangat kutunggu. Dimana aku bias memandangmu seperti dulu. Saat kita berucap kata. Saat yang sama ketika kebersamaan kita dulu. Hanya saja tidak lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Karena sorotanmu tak pernah mau jatuh pada violetku.

Sedih.

Hanya itu yang bias mengungkapkan perasaanku. Kamu yang bercumbu dengannya. Aku selalu mengandai itu adalah diriku. Ku tahu, aku sebenarnya tak pantas menginginkanmu kembali. Tapi aku tetap merasakannya. Merasakanmu dalam diriku. Detum irama dari jantungmu. Aku menari dengn itu. Aku juga merasakaanya mungkin lebih tepat meridukannya. Saat kita tertawa bahagia menyambut berserinya matahari. Seperti kebiasaanmu dengan Vas Bunga Matahari disisi tempat tidur kita. Jemari kaki kecilmu yang dingin bersama milikku dibawah selimut tebal berwarna putih kecoklatan. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kamu pergi dan memilihnya.

Aku harap.

Yah… hanya harapanlah yang tersisa untukku setelah begitu panjang perjalanan kita. Dengan tangisannmu, tawamu, sedihmu dan bahagiamu. Kerling iris yang selaras denganku menatap dari jauh. Ya… sangat jauh. Saat aku mendengar tawamu karenanya. Aku harap akulah orang yang membuatmu tertawa lepas. Membuat mu nyaman dan tak ingin pergi dari dekapanku.

Aku berpikir dan bertanya dalam kesunyian tempat ini. Tempat dimana kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku bertanya dalam diriku.

Apakah ia mencintai apa yang kamu cintai?

Seperti film kesukaanmu, lagu yang sering kau dengarkan sebelum tidur ataupun selama perjalanan?

Dan apakah dia menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran saat kau menangis?

Apakah ia bernyanyi dan menemanimu saat kamu menginginkannya?

Apakah ia melakukan itu semua?

Melakukan itu seperti aku sering melakukannya?

Aku membangunkan diriku dari tidur yang sangat tak nyaman ini. Kupaksakan tubuhku yang entah mengapa lemas tak berdaya. Mataku sayu. Sedikit sembab karena mu. Bisa terlihat kantong mata dibawahnya. Kubasuh wajahku saat tiba di kamar mandi. Aku berjalan kecil menuju pintu apartemen kita. Ah… kita tidak berlaku sekarang. Aku tak boleh menjdi seterpuruk ini. Kupercepat langkah kakiku. Ku berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Entah, aku tak tahu akan pergi kemana. Seolah angin menarikku pergi. Dan kuyakin ke tempat yang lebih baik dari tempat yang penuh kenangan indah bersamamu. Kenangan yang sejujurnya tak ingin kulenyapkan. Tapi demi kebahagiaanmu aku rela melalukan apapun, Natalia.

Empat belas bulan dan tujuh hari lalu, ku tahu bagaimana persaaanmu saat malam itu. Saat dimana perasaan kita satu. Saat aku merasakan kulit hangatmu. Saat bibir merahmu menyentuh hamparan putih bersih dan dingin disebelah hidungku. Saat itu rona bahagia terpancar darimu. Warna merah muda yang begitu kontras dengan kulit seputih porselenmu memperlihatkan seberapa kamu merasakan bahagia bersamaku saat itu. Aku begitu ingin itu terjadi lagi. Aku ingin itu tak hanya angan yang selalu kuteriakkan setiap malam. Selalu membumbui pagiku. Aku ingin kau kembali ke dalam hidupku, Natalia.

Saat aku tiba di lantai dasar Apartemen ini, saat itu pula matahari kesukaanku ada tepat disebelah timur dan tentuna lebih tinggi dari tadi saat kenanganmu kembali menggangu ketenangan pagiku. Baju putih pucat yang kukenakan berkibar dihembus angin keras yang datang dari arah matahari. Aku berjalan kecil menuju taman dekat salah satu Apartemen mewah di Belarus ini. Belarus….. Negara asalmu yang menyimpan banyak cerita kita. Tempat dimana kita hampir mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati. Aku tahu ini salahku. Aku mengacaukan banyak mimpi indahmu. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal. Kmoho suatu saat nanti kau mau memaafkanku.

Saat aku tiba di pinggir taman. Sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu kini terlihat rapuh. Aku membayangkannya bagaikan hubungan kita. Aku bergejolak ketika mengingat tatapanmu yang kejam padaku semalam. Setelah lama kumenanti tatapan manismu yang dulu. Kini hanya terbayar dengan rasa bersalahku. Kududukkan diriku disisi kanan bangku yang menghadap ke barat bertolak belakang dengan mentari yang semakin meninggi.

Kubiarkan angin yang berhembus pelan menggerak-gerakkan helaian rambut pirangku yang begitu pucat. Kesedihan itu selalu datang setiap bayanganmu melintas dalam benakku. Irismu yang indah, helaian rambut halus yang panjang, senyum yang menghangatkan dan menenangkanku. Aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali. Tapi berapa kali pun aku berharap dan memohon…. Selalu berakhir sama. Itu begitu mustahil untuk menjadi nyata.

Setelah cukup lama aku terdiam di bangku kayu itu, kubangunkan diriku perlahan. Dan mulai berjalan lagi menuju Taman Bunga Matahari yang terletak diseberang bangku ini. "Kuharap mereka bisa meminimalkan bayanganmu di benakku." Batinku

Mungkin ini adalah balasan untukku karena pernah menyakitimu dan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku mendapat balasan yang setimpal, yaitu tergila-gila mengenai mu. Tentang hal yang menurutku biasa saat kehadiranmu selalu disisiku. Tapi kini aku beanr-benar dibuat gila.

Tin… tiiin…!

Saat aku menyebrangi jalan yang tak terlalu besar ini, sebuah suara klakson mobil menderu keras memekakkan pendengaranku. Ku pandang kearah suara itu. Mobil berwarna merah tua dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat yang selaras dengan warna rambutku berhenti tepat disebelah kiriku. Aku begitu terkaget dengan pengemudi mobil buatan Germany itu. Mata dan helaian rambut panjang yang selaras denganku. Tatapannya yang terlihat kejam dan menakutkan. Tapi dibalik itu aku merasakan sedih yang mendalam.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mendatangiku. Ia menatapku sejenak dan lalu menarikku menuju mobilnya. Aku begitu kehabisan kata. Tak sedikitpun suara terdengar diantara kita. Saat mobilnya melaju kencang meninggalkan kediamanku, aku kembali menyibukkan diriku dengan pertanyaan yang tak pernting di pikirannku. Aku yang sedari tadi merindukkannya dan hanya bisa membayangkannya saja tak percaya dengan keadaan di sampingku. Dimana ia mengemudikan kendaraan beroda empat ini dengan sangat mahai. Aku ingat saat pertama kali ia belajar mengendarainya. Kita tertawa bersama setiap saat kamu selalu gagal mengendarai mobil dengan baik. Tawamu begitu manis. Jemari tanganmu yang halus tak pernah luput dari genggamanku.

Kurasakan angin semakin kuat berhembus. Dan kurasa hembusannya kini semakin dingin menusuk tulang mengingat sekarang telah memasuki musim gugur. Musim dimana hal-hal yang indah di Musim Semi mulai jatuh dan gugur bersama angin.

Semenit kemudian mobil yang kau kendarai berhenti melaju. Aku memandang seluruh sudut dan mulai mengingat kemana kau membawaku pergi. Angin yang mulai sedikit menghangat. Butiran pasir putih yang sedikit menggelitik telapak kaki. Juga air yang mendesir perlahan dari lautan. Birunya langit yang kulihat dari belakangmu begitu mempesona. Tapi sesungguhnya dengan keberadaanmulah semuanya menjadi indah dan bermakna.

Saat kutapakkan kaki mendekatimu. Lebih tepatnya mendekat untuk berdiri sisi kirimu, sebuah suara halus membuyarkan kesunyian ini.

"Maafkan aku soal semalam, Ivan." Ucapmu dengn tetap menatap luru kearah lautan luas biru tua.

"Aku tak mungkin menyalahkanmu tentang semalam. Itu hanya sebuah hal yang tak penting yang dilakukan pria sialan itu." Batinku. Aku tak akan membuatmu khawatir.

"Tak apa. Bukan merupakan sesuatu yang besar." Kumerasakan sedikit gemetar saat mengucapkan itu. Dan aku juga mendengar kata-kata yang terucap olehku sangat formal. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Seharusnya aku bisa memanfaatkannya agar bisa membawa kembali dalam pelukannku. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik.

"Nata….." aku berjalan kehadapanmu membelakangi indahnya laut. Aku memberanikannya. Berani menatap matamu yang mampu membuatku lupa bernapas. Membuat tenggorokanku tercekat setiap kali tenggelam kedalamnya. Aku melihat setitik Kristal bening terjatuh dengan pelan dari sudut matamu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dia baik denganmu?" aku bertanya tentang keadaanmu. Mungkin aku memang menginginkanmu kembalu padaku tapi aku lebih mementingkan kebahagiaanmu. Yang lebih penting dari apapun adalah bahagiamu yang ada saat dulu bersamaku. Walau kini itu bukan aku tapi aku tetap bahagia jika kamu juga begitu.

"Tentu…'' hisak tangis mulai mengeras dalam sepinya hamparan putih pasir pantai. Kuajak kau kedalam hangatnya pelukkanku. Kubenamkan wajahmu disana untuk menggangti tangis dengan kelegaan. Setelah sekian lama disana, akhirnya kau tarik dirimu menjauh dan kembali menatapku. Kau berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, Ivan."

Aku mengangguk dalam senyum membalas ucapanmu,"Aku juga." Sedetik kemudian suasana kembali hening dan hanya diisi oleh senyum bahagia milik kita masing-masing.

Aku memecahkan suasana sepi yang kembali tercipta dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana tapi membuatmu tercengang sesaat, "Natalia Arlovskaya, maukah kamu selalu bahagia dengan pilihanmu seperti kamu berbahagia denganku?"

End of Ivan POV

Dibawah teriknya mentari ditemani hembusan angin kecil dari laut, hamparan putih batuan pasir pantai dan juga tawa bahagia mereka, sebuah janji terucap.

"Aku berjanji akan bahagia dengannya seperti aku bahagia denganmu."

Mereka bersama menatap indahnya momen bahagia yang mungkin terakhir kalinya bisa mereka rasakan bersama karena Natalia membawa sebuah surat yang akan mengubah hidup mereka.

**~Fin~**

Arigattouu Gozaimasu, Minna!

Udah baca fic pertama saya di Fandom ini. Realy realy…. Sankyuuu. Kalo minna ga keberatan. Mohon Reviewnya! Agar saya bisa membenah diri jika ada salah atau ada yang perlu ditambahkan.

Sekali lagi, A-RI~GA-TOU!

*ngikutin suaranya Miku dikonser kemarin*

He?

PLEASE Review BELOW~^~^~


End file.
